This invention relates generally to transdermal drug delivery systems, and more particularly, to transdermal drug delivery systems for the delivery of levonorgestrel. The use of a transdermal system, for example, a patch comprising a pressure-sensitive adhesive containing a drug, as a means of delivering drug through the skin is well known. However, there remains a need for transdermal drug delivery systems designed for the delivery of specific drugs, such as levonorgestrel, and there remains a particular need for smaller transdermal drug delivery systems that exhibit desired pharmacokinetic properties.
Transdermal delivery systems (adhesive patches) as dosage forms have been the subject of a vast number of patent applications over the last 25 years, yielding many patents but few commercial products in comparison. To those working in the field, the relatively small number of commercial products is not surprising. Although regulatory, economic, and market hurdles play a role in limiting the number of products on the market, the task of developing a transdermal delivery system that achieves desired physical and pharmacokinetic parameters to satisfy physician and patient demand is more daunting. Parameters to be considered during commercial product development may include drug solubility, drug stability (e.g., as may arise from interaction with other component materials and/or the environment), delivery of a therapeutic amount of drug at a desired delivery rate over the intended duration of use, adequate adhesion at the anatomical site of application, integrity (e.g., minimal curling, wrinkling, delaminating and slippage) with minimal discomfort, irritation and sensitization both during use and during and after removal, and minimal residual adhesive (or other components) after removal. Size also may be important from a manufacturing and patient viewpoint, and appearance may be important from a patient viewpoint. The physical manufacturing and production aspects of commercial product development (e.g., the identity and costs of materials, equipment, and labor) and supporting analytical methods required for regulatory compliance also can be significant.
Of the physical parameters that are considered when developing a commercial transdermal drug delivery system, size, e.g., surface area at the site of application, is often dictated and limited by other physical and pharmacokinetic requirements, such as desired drug delivery rates and daily dosages. In general, it is easier to develop a relatively “large” transdermal drug delivery system that will achieve drug delivery at target therapeutic levels over an intended duration of therapy, than it is to develop a smaller transdermal drug delivery system that still exhibits acceptable pharmacokinetic properties. Still, because size directly impacts costs (e.g., costs of component materials, costs of packaging materials, costs for production and manufacturing equipment, labor costs relative to product yield per run time, etc.) and patients generally prefer smaller systems to larger ones (both for aesthetic reasons and comfort, since a smaller surface may permit the use of less aggressive adhesives), there is a need for smaller transdermal drug delivery systems.